A Long Time Ago
by sarah1711uu
Summary: "THIS is gonna be a long and bumpy ride." Kala needs another player. Just one more. Will he be the right one or drag them all down?
1. One Game Later

**Okay, so this is gonna be a fanfic that'll turn into a fanventure when I start spriting...**

**Yeah. I haven't done that yet, but will soon. I promise you that.  
**

**The low down for this is that for every chapter I post, I'll do a different POV or introduce another character. R&R  
**

* * *

(No one's POV)

You look at the newspaper stand, then to your watch. Although you're positive your watch recorded all the time you were away, the newspaper, which seems very recent, says it is Saturday April 13th, 2013. You glance at your watch one more time to think of why it says that is May 7th, 2016 and the newspaper is calling bluff. You turn around a bit to look at your friends and decide to tell them what you found out. You stare at them for a while. Everyone is silent for a moment. You take in that, although they look like the same "goof-balls" you first saw in the medium, they aged and matured so much. You smile as your phone vibrates, meaning only one thing.

You tap your phone to answer him.

IC: iT waS onlY onE daY  
KS: I KnoW  
KS: I AlreadY TolD EveryonE  
IC: everyonE  
KS: EveryonE Here  
IC: oH  
IC: gottA gO  
IC: kerM iS freakiN ouT  
IC: agaiN  
KS: TelL HiM I WilL VisiT Him  
KS: AnD YoU

* * *

(Kala's POV) (Earlier)

I scribbled down the last words as the bell rang. I slammed my almost eye-damaging neon yellow composition book and shoved it into my backpack. I nearly fell out of my chair as I tried to grab my pen that rolled away. I snagged it and put it into my backpack before I closed it. I slung it over one of my shoulders as I tried to catch up with my friend. As I rounded a corner, I closed my eyes and mentally face-palmed-she had lab that day-so she wouldn't be in these halls. It was a mistake on my part because I ran right into the guy who always smiled my way when he saw me. When I fully comprehended the situation, I grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled me to my feet and I muttered a quick "Sorry" before I took off again. I faced the fact that he would be a great addition to the group of players that me and two of my friends were making. I shook my head and smiled as I realized that Samm was in my seat.

"Samm. Hey, Samm," I said as approached my desk.

"Kala, what do you want?" he asked, smiling like a fox.

"I want my seat back, for one thing. And second, I want Nick to join our group."

"Nick? Which one?"

"You know. I was begging you for his number a while back," I said as I slid on my desktop.

"Oh! That one! So?"

"So what?"

"So why do you want Nick to join?"

"I thought since we only had three players and we know him, he could be our fourth and final player." I smiled a bit, but not too much.

"I thought you said 'awesome edition' of the game didn't have player guidelines." He took the desk behind mine and I slid into my chair.

"There isn't as far as what the game designers say, but..."

"But what? That proves we don't need a fourth player."

"But it's highly recommended."

"You can't tell me the freaking edition of this game, but you can tell me anything the designers indeed to happen?"

"Yes," I beamed a large smile.

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

"Aw. You love me," I giggled. He reached out and touched my hand. It twitched a bit under the coolness of his hand.

"Dude, you have been my best friend since we were like two. You're a sister to me." There was an understood silence between us.

I smiled, "Do you think you'll like the game?"

"If I don't die within the first ten minutes, I think I'll like it." The bell rang and Samm walked over to his desk on the other side of the class. The period went like usual did as did my other classes. I was glad to walk out of the school and into the weekend. The slightly crisp Maine air was a nice way of beginning the weekend I would stay in my house for hours on the computer.

I turned and saw Nick. "Nick. Hey, Nick," I waved at him to come closer. I knew I could text him, but I thought conversation would be better.

"Yeah?" He asked as he approached. "It's Kala, right?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to join this game I got. We got three players and thought a fourth would round it out nice," I explained.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll play with you," he blushed slightly. "What is it, anyway?"

"Dang it. I can't remember. Give me a sec. I have it written down," I said as I pulled my composition book out.

"That's really bright, huh?" he joked. I giggled as I flipped through the hand-written stories and doodles. I finally found the page about the game we were about to play.

"It says it's a beta edition, has no real guidelines or rules. Only suggestions. Um..." I said as I scanned the page. I flipped it over. "The designers say you can literally build anything you want, or need." I glanced up to see Nick's slightly worried look. "I don't know what that's about." I sighed as I remembered that a different notebook had the official title.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I totally forgot the notebook with the title at my house. I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. You can text me or pester me. You have my handle, right?" Nick pointed at me. I nodded, silently reciting the memorized chumhandle. "Then, you can tell me later." He turned away a bit to walk the way he was going before I stopped him.

"I can tell you it's really under-the-table, if you know what I mean," I motioned sliding something under a table of some sort. He turned back.

"I gotcha. Don't tell anyone. Hey, who's gonna be in our little party?"

"Um, okay. So there's you and me. There's Samm and Jojo, too."

"Samm Russel?"

"Yeah. And Joan Talton," I said, thinking of Nick's last name.

"Isn't she the girl that's two grades above us, but is our age?" I nodded. "Okay, well, since the buses are leaving soon, I guess I'll text you later."

"Oh," I said as I remembered something. "The title is SBurb."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


	2. Telling Her

...

"The title is SBurb."

"Well, okay," Nick said as he turned and left. I went the opposite way he was going and found my bus. I smiled a bit as I climbed on to my bus. Jojo was seating in her usual seat and mine was empty. I slid next to her as I shrugged off my backpack.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" she asked without looking up from her iPod. "Go sit in your own seat."

"No," I said, moving closer to her. She elbowed me away.

"Why not?" she stared down at it, moving her fingers a bit this way or that.

"'Cause I have BIG news."

"How big can it be?"

"Ah, bigger than you getting into Penn State."

She glanced up at me. She seemed pissed off more than anything. "It wasn't like it would be a surprise." She went back to what she was doing. I grabbed her iPod and swung to the empty seat in front of us. "Hey!"

"Listen to me for once in your life. JEEZ!" I grabbed the iPod tighter as I spoke again, "The news is that I got someone else to play with us."

"How much did you pay them?" She said with a straight face.

"I didn't pay him."

"Of course it would be a guy. Kala, I've told you so many, many times that I feel like a recording. You cannot ask a guy to do things for just because you're pretty."

"I do not resent that." I smiled, "Anyway, it's Nick, so we're like in friendzone. See? Now you can stop harassing me about it."

"Although you asked for his number. Not from him, but Samm. That just proves how incapable you are to talk to him."

"Touché," I muttered as I handed her back her iPod. She grabbed it and passed my backpack forward. I pulled it up and said, "But wait. I asked him if he wanted to play and talked to him for a few minutes before I got on the bus."

"Oh, did you now?" She became distracted by her iPod again.

"This is why I took it away. You don't pay attention at all with that stupid thing in your hands." I sighed, knowing the only way I could contact her was either via text or chat. She lost her phone a few days ago, so I started to chat her up.

"-karateSphinx [KS] began pestering juggledScholar [JS] at 14:52-

KS: FreakinG TalK TO ME  
JS: y0u 0f 4ll ppl sh0uld kn0w th4t  
JS: 1 H4TE TH4T  
KS: I KnoW  
KS: WhicH IS WhY I DO IT  
KS: IT GetS YouR AttentioN  
JS: c4n y0u n0t d0 th4t  
JS: 1t w0uld help me n0t t0 be p1ssed 4t y0u  
KS: I WilL StoP WheN YoU ListeN TO ME  
JS: f1ne" Jojo glanced up at me.

"What did you want to tell me so bad that you had to disturb me like that?" She leaned back.

"Okay. So you know how Nick is playing with us? Of course you do. I just told you. But what I was getting at was that we have four players now. I mean I could have chosen anyone, but no. Nick has official joined our little gang of players," I said, speaking as fast as I could do and still be comprehensible.

"You do realize that he is going to be stuck to us until we finish the game?"

"Of course. I have everything planned out. I'll be the client player to Samm. He'll be yours. You will be Nick's and Nick would be mine."

She leaned forward and smashed her head against the seat. "I don't even know what a client player is."

"Okay. So in the game, there are client players and server players. The server player, which I would be to Nick, helps the client player as much as possible during the gameplay."

"That makes more sense than the idea of a client player alone. So I'm a client player and a server player?"

"Yep! Or it wouldn't complete the circle," I smiled. "If it makes you feel better, we both have Samm and Nick, but as opposite players."

"So, I don't interact with you at all?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. "You will later. I think."

"You didn't make it so the three of us played by ourselves. No, Nick had to get involved. You know what? I quit. There. Now, you can have the boys to yourself."

"I thought it would be better to even the player number. Come on. Jojo, don't be mad at me."

"I told you, don't call me that. That was cute when we were five, but not anymore."

I muttered, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm already pissed off that Nick is joining, so you can't help that!"

"I said I was sorry!" I turned to face the front. As I stared at the seat in front of me, I sighed.

"Alright, Kala. I didn't mean all that stuff. You know I didn't. It was frustrating that we were about to play the game by ourselves and you added another player. I was really hoping that it would only be the three of us. Like it was, when we were little."

I looked at the face of my other best friend. I smiled weakly. "That's the Kala I know and love," Joan smiled back. She shifted backwards and I continued the staring contest. She lost when she went back to her iPod. I stared at her for a while before I realized I was falling in love with my best friend. I opened my mouth to speak, but the bus stopped and she got off. I sighed when the hope that we would be together was out of the question. I was about to leave at my stop when I got a message. I crossed my fingers, but it was a person I didn't recognize.


	3. unhhappyAdvisorr

**HEY! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! i'M SORRY IF ITS LONG. IT WAS JUST TO GOOD TO NOT STOP! and sorry about the conversation being the meat of this one. I mean hs does it a lot! I mean a lot!**

* * *

...

I crossed my fingers, but it was a person I didn't recognize.

"-happyAdvisor [HA] began trolling karateSphinx [KS] at 15:05-

HA: answerr me  
HA: answerr me  
HA: just answerr me you stupid  
HA: whhateverr  
HA: i quit  
HA: hhappy  
HA: i quit  
KS: WhO IS ThiS  
KS: JusT TelL ME YouR NamE  
HA: my name  
HA: call me hhappyadvisorr  
HA: orr oni forr shhorrt  
KS: HoW IS ThaT ShorT FoR AnythinG  
HA: rris calls me thhat  
HA: althhoughh we dont hhave a thhing  
KS: OK OnI  
KS: WhY DiD YoU HavE TO MessagE ME AS I WaS GoinG HomE  
HA: hhome  
HA: is thhat like a hhive  
KS: NO  
KS: I DonT LivE IN A HivE  
KS: OR HhivE  
HA: thhe firrst one  
HA: so whherre do you live thhen  
KS: IN A HousE  
HA: whhats a hhouse  
KS: A PlacE WherE YoU LivE  
HA: a hhive  
KS: ArE YoU LivinG UndeR A RocK  
KS: BecausE YoU ArenT MakinG SensE  
HA: yourre thhe one not making sense  
HA: making up yourr own worrds  
KS: IM NoT  
KS: DO YoU SpeaK EnglisH  
HA: do you  
KS: YeS AnD A BiT OF GermaN  
HA: is thhat some made-up FLARRP language  
KS: I DonT ThinK SO  
KS: WhaT IS FLARP AnywaY  
HA: hhahhahhahha  
HA: you speak a language you made up forr FLARRP and you dont even know whhat it is  
HA: hhahhahhahhahha  
HA: thhat is RRICHH  
KS: StoP LaughinG AT ME  
HA: no yourre too funny  
HA: making up worrds  
HA: making yourr own FLARRPerrs language  
HA: yourre just like a wigglerr!  
HA: thhats so cute and adorrable  
KS: STOP LAUGHING AT ME!  
HA: does a little wigglerr hhave some black feeling forr me  
HA: hhmm  
HA: thhat is rreally cute and superr adorrable  
KS: IM NOT A WIGGLER!  
HA: thherres thhose black feelings again  
KS: I QuiT  
HA: awww dont give up just yet  
KS: AND WHY NOT?!  
HA: i was just flirrting withh you  
HA: i didnt thhink you would go off thhe deep side  
KS: WhaT ArE BlacK FeelingS AnywaY  
HA: . . .  
HA: serriously  
KS: YeS  
HA: arre you surre yourre not a wigglerr?  
KS: I AM 100% SurE  
HA: all im saying is thhat wigglerrs arre thhe only ones thhat dont rreally hhave a grrasp of black orr rred feelings  
KS: ArE YoU CallinG ME A BabY  
HA: whhats a baby  
KS: . . .  
KS: DO I NeeD TO GeT YoU HelP  
HA: whhy do i need help  
KS: YourE NoT MakinG AnY SensE  
HA: thhen you need thhe hhelp hherre  
KS: WhaT HolE DO YoU LivE IN  
HA: did bunanhh tell you thhat  
HA: because im living somewhherre else now  
KS: . . .  
KS: WhO  
HA: so no one withh yellow text has trried to contact you at all  
KS: NO  
KS: ShoulD TheY HavE  
HA: no  
HA: just currious  
HA: thhats all  
KS: IF I UnderstooD AnY OF ThiS ConversatioN  
KS: I WoulD SaY YoU HavE BlacK FeelingS FoR ThiS BunanH  
HA: hhahhahhahha  
HA: not at all  
HA: and i wasnt joking thherre  
KS: OK  
KS: WelL I NeeD TO StarT PlayinG WitH MY FriendS  
HA: playing whhat  
KS: Sburb  
KS: IM LuckY  
KS: IT IsnT Out YeT  
KS: :P  
HA: if it is rremotely similarr  
KS: TO WhaT  
HA: ohh my  
HA: DONT PLAY THHAT GAME!  
KS: IM NoT LettinG SomE StupiD KiD ThaT I DonT EveN KnoW TelL ME WhaT TO DO  
HA: i prray to thhe gods of thhe Furthhest Rring to bless you  
HA: and yourr co-playerrs  
KS: . . .  
KS: OK  
HA: dont block me  
HA: i can hhelp  
HA: i truly can help  
HA: see i stopped my quirk to show you my seriousness  
HA: dont play that game  
HA: i am begging you here  
HA: for all that is right in your universe  
HA: DO NOT PLAY THAT GAME!  
KS: IM JusT GonnA BlocK YoU NoW  
HA: okay  
HA: fine  
HA: just rrememberr i warrned you  
HA: and otherrs have warrned yourr co-playerrs  
HA: all i can do now frrom hherre is wishh you thhe best  
HA: and thhat you dont die  
KS: I GuesS I WonT BlocK YoU AS OF NoW  
HA: ohh praise the gods  
HA: you wont rreget it

-happyAdvisor [HA] ceased trolling karateSphinx [KS] at 15:23-"

* * *

**(LateR)**

I plopped down into the comfy recliner in my room. I swung the computer into my lap and the headphones into my ears. I was excited to get the game into motion. I texted everyone playing, Joan, Samm and Nick, to see if they were ready. As I checked the last message, I pushed the CD-ROM button and it closed itself. I snuggled up in the corner of the chair, waiting for the game to start.

* * *

**(in a different universe)  
(POV UNKNOWN)**

You stare at your computer screen in front of you as you watch the human you had "argued" with not to long ago enter the game. The horrible game that killed off your friends and even your ex-matesprit at one point. You curse under breath as you view her timeline. She dies quite early in the game. You smash your fist down in anger at that she would be so foolish as to even consider joining such a horrible game. That action shakes your computer screen and your moirail's. You blush and apologize quickly. You turn back to the computer you had stared at for almost six hours.

You rub your sleep deprived eyes and faces. You curse your leader, which happens to be yourself. You forgot that you made a stupid rule about sleeping only when necessary. You have found yourself sleeping on numberous occasions, but haven't told any of the horrors you saw. You wish to forget the bodies... You shake your head to remove the bad memories that have haunted you since you were only three sweeps old. Although you and the rest of your group is between seven and a half to eight sweeps, you still can't forget the memories etched into you head at such a young age.

You shake your head once more before trying to contact the girl you were chatting with not to long ago. The first conversation wasn't picture perfect; but you did at least try to warn the girl who seemed to want to argue at any point she could, as long as she wasn't dumbfounded by your vast knowledge. Your knowledge is, of course, imperfect, since it's only a natural troll thing. You argue internally about how vast your knowledge is when you get a message from the troll bothering the other human girl.

"DC: What?  
HA: whhat  
DC: What did you come to ask about?  
HA: ohh yeahh  
DC: Yes?  
HA: thhe hhuman girrl is prretty cool  
HA: to bad shhe dies  
DC: They all die.  
DC: Just different points in the game.  
HA: i know thhat  
HA: way to be my lusus  
DC: Your lusus, along with the rest of ours, is dead.  
HA: :/  
HA: whhy do you do thhat  
DC: Do what?  
HA: be all negitive and stuff  
HA: you know  
DC: Oniqus, I am just being honest.  
HA: anabel im just saying yourre a kill joy  
HA: anyway whhat i was saying is that we shhould hhelp  
HA: instead of you know  
HA: being jerrks at thhem all thhe time  
DC: Who died and made you leader?  
DC: I mean, who died and made you leaderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
HA: you dont hhave to be so much of a jerk all thhe time  
DC: I'm not in any of your quadrants, so I don't see the need not to be.  
DC: I am the leader.  
DC: Or leaderrrrrrrrrr  
HA: thherre you go again  
HA: making fun of my stutterr  
DC: If you can prove yourself, I will apologize.  
HA: whhat do i hhave to do  
DC: You know what.  
HA: i refuse to do thhat  
HA: i will do anythhing but thhat  
DC: I command you as your leader.  
DC: Now, go get some of that Bunanh you want so bad.  
DC: Or maybe Rispor.  
DC: Even your ex-matesprit would work.  
DC: Just get some action!" You are hesitant about what is to come next, but you stand up anyway.

"RISPOR!" can be heard all around the computer area. Rispor stands up and looks around at the one who called him. He shakes a bit as he realizes that his leader has called him. He trips as he tries to rush. You can't help but laugh at the poor soul. He glares at you and you glare back. Once he is back to his feet, he gets "some action" and you enjoy the moment a little too much. You think that a... um... cleaning receptacle may be needed if the moment continues. You hope so.

* * *

**Really sorry if you think its crap. but i know already. And did anyone figure out the "cleaning receptacle"? If you didn't, either you don't know what a receptacle is or you suck at understanding jokes. ANYWAY! Please review. I worked hard on this and i've been a bit sleep derived lately, so idk if im rabbling or if im making sense. Please review. OH! And try to guess which POV the last part is. ANABEL OR ONIQUS... WHO IS IT? **


	4. Two steps forward, three back

...

You hope so.

You imagine what the wigglers would look like for a moment. You frown when you remember that you probably won't see them at any point.

* * *

**(in "our" universe)**  
**(Samm's POV)**

I rubbed the stubble on my chin as I waited for Joan to send me some important crap as she built a giant staircase that started on the ground around my house. Weird and ugly-looking things came near me as I was trying to get Kala in the game, which didn't go so hot. I killed the stupid little buggers when they got close enough to my dad's medieval mace though. They must have learned to stay away. Or at least far enough away that I couldn't hit them. They flinched every time I moved my arm to type or scratch my face. It was actually funny to watch them squirm a bit.

I rolled my eyes when I saw that _she_ was harassing me again.

"-loverKiller [LK] began trolling comprisedLagger [CL] at 16:42-

LK: aarree yyoouu tthheerree  
CL: what now  
CL: you know im busy  
LK: ii jjuusstt wwaannnnaa sseeee hhooww yyoouurr ddooiinn  
CL: can you stop with the double letters  
CL: it makes it hard to understand  
LK: nnooppee  
LK: ::PP  
LK: iiff yyoouu wwaanntt  
LK: mmaakkee mmee  
LK: aall ssaayyss  
LK: 'ddoo aannyytthhiinngg ttoo ppiissss tthheemm ooffff'  
LK: ::PP  
LK: ssoo ttaakkee tthhaatt  
CL: im actually gettin used to all the doubleness  
LK: ::/  
LK: nnoo doonntt ggeett uusseedd ttoo iitt  
CL: you forgot the extra d  
LK: ssttoopp llaauugghhiinngg! tthhaattss nnoott ffuunnnnyy  
CL: . . .  
CL: i never said i was laughing  
LK: .. .. ..  
CL: . . .  
LK: ii nneevveerr ssaaiidd yyoouu wweerree  
CL: LK: ssttoopp llaauugghhiinngg! tthhaattss nnoott ffuunnnnyy  
LK: nnooww tthhaatt ii ttrryy aanndd rreeaadd iitt ii ccaanntt  
CL: so youll stop  
LK: nnooppee  
LK: iimm ggoonnnnaa kkeeeepp ggooiinngg  
CL: :/

-comprisedLagger [CL] blocked loverKiller [LK]-  
-comprisedLagger [CL] unblocked loverKiller [LK]-

LK: yyoouu ccaanntt ggeett eennoouugghh ooff mmee  
CL: wrong  
CL: but nice try  
CL: someone told me to not block you insufferable idiots  
LK: ::PP  
LK: ttthhaatt iiss nnoo wwaayy ttoo ttrreeaatt yyoouurr ggoodd  
LK: eerr ggooddddeessss  
CL: wow  
CL: someone is a little egotistical  
LK: ii mmaaddee yyoouurr ssttuuppiidd lliittttllee ppllaanneett  
LK: aatt lleeaasstt ppaarrtt ooff iitt  
CL: way to be humble LK  
LK: oohh tthhaannkk yyoouu  
CL: i was sarcastic  
LK: yyoouu hhaattee mmee ddoonntt yyoouu  
CL: very  
LK: ;;))  
LK: mmaayybbee aa kkiissmmeessiittuuddee iiss iinn oorrddeerr  
LK: ccaauussee iimm hhaavviinngg ssoommee bbllaacckk ffeeeelliinnggss  
LK: ffoorr yyoouu  
LK: iinn ccaassee yyoouu ccoouullddnntt tteellll  
LK: ::DD  
LK: wwoooott  
LK: oonnee mmoorree qquuaaddrraanntt  
CL: . . .  
LK: ii gguueessss iitt ddooeessnntt ccoouunntt  
LK: ssiinnccee wwee ddoonntt kknnooww eeaacchh ootthheerr  
LK: ::((  
LK: iiff wwee mmeeeett wwiillll yyoouu bbee mmyy kkiissmmeessiiss  
CL: if we do meet ill be your kis-whatever  
LK: rreeaalllly  
LK: ::DD  
LK: yyoouu jjuusstt mmaaddee mmee aa hhaappppy ttrroollll  
LK: aa vveerryy hhaappppyy ttrroollll  
LK: iillll bbee tthhee oonnee ttoo ppuunncchh yyoouu iinn tthhee ffaaccee  
LK: tthhaatt wwaayy yyoouu ccaann tteellll mmee aappaarrtt  
CL: . . .  
CL: whats a kis-whatever anyway  
LK: ::/  
LK: iiddkk  
LK: ii ccaanntt rreeaallllyy ddeessccrriibbee iitt  
LK: wwiitthhoouutt eexxppllaaiinniinngg eevveerryy qquuaaddrraanntt  
LK: yyoouu hhuummaannss ddoonntt hhaavvee aa wwoorrdd ffoorr iitt eeiitthheerr  
LK: mmaayybbee aa hhaattee-ddaattee  
CL: . . .  
CL: oh  
CL: ok i guess  
CL: what do you mean you have one quadrant  
LK: ii nneeeedd aa mmooiirraaiill nnooww  
CL: a what now  
LK: moirail  
LK: ii oonnllyy ssttooppppeedd mmyy qquuiirrkk ttoo sshhooww yyoouu tthhee ssppeelllliinngg  
LK: iittss lliikkee aa mmaatteesspprriitt  
LK: bbuutt ppllaattoonniicc ooff ccoouurrssee  
CL: you make no sense  
LK: yyoouurree jjuusstt aann iiddiioott  
CL: theres another thing to put on the list  
CL: jerk  
LK: ;;))  
LK: iimm ggeettttiinngg mmoorree ooff tthhaatt bbllaacckkrroomm  
LK: iittss ffuunn ttoo hhaavvee aa hhyyppootthheettiiccaall kkiissmmeessiiss  
CL: you know what

-comprisedLagger [CL] blocked loverKiller [LK]-  
-comprisedLagger [CL] unblocked loverKiller [LK]-

LK: yyoouu rreeaallyy ccaanntt bblloocckk mmee  
LK: eevveenn iiff yyoouu wwaanntteedd ttoo  
CL: . . .  
CL: not at all  
CL: i chose not to  
CL: because i know ill unblock you at some point anyway  
CL: so whats the point anymore  
CL: whats the point of this life  
CL: i wish i didn't agree to this stupid game  
LK: bbuutt tthheenn yyoouu wwoouulldd hhaavvee nneevveerr mmeett mmee  
CL: and thats a bad thing  
LK: .. .. ..  
CL: exactly  
CL: you can't even give me a good reason for playing this stupid game  
LK: yyoouu ggeett yyoouurr oowwnn ppllaanneett  
CL: im gonna be all alone like you said  
CL: just me and any idiot inhabitians i find  
CL: i should just keep kala out of the game  
LK: yyoouu ccaanntt  
LK: sshheess aallrreeaaddyy aa sseerrvveerr ppllaayyeerr  
CL: so i got no choice  
LK: yyoouu aallwwaayyss hhaavvee aa cchhooiiccee  
LK: jjuusstt ggiivvee tthhee ggaammee aa cchhaannccee  
CL: a chance to kill me  
CL: you told me im gonna die soon anyway  
CL: so why give a crap about any of it  
CL: im just gonna kill everything  
CL: would that make you happy

-loverKiller [LK] ceased trolling comprisedLagger [CL] at 17:07-"

* * *

**(IN THE OTHER UNIVERSE)**  
**(POV UNKNOWN)**

You yell at your matesprit for being stupid for a bit, but he and you know it's all in good fun. You have teased each other since you met each other at the age of five sweeps.

"You're such a butt sometimes," you say with a smile across your face a mile wide.

"And you're an idiot sometimes," he returns the serve.

"What was with you and Ris the other day?" you ask your matesprit as he snuggles up to you.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Can we leave it that?"

"I just wanna make sure our relationship isn't in jeopardy."

"It's none of your lowblood business. Okay?" he snaps. You don't appreciate that kind of name calling. Idiot and butt seem to be the most commonly used names used between you, but he only called you a lowblood when he's upset or if he were six sweeps old again.

"What did you just say?" you ask as you push him away.

"Oh jeez, Bun. I didn't mean it like that," he says as he realizes the hurt in your eyes. You quickly wipe away a falling tear and he wipes another. "Come on. Don't be like this."

"Like what? A lowblood? A no-good freak?" You turn your back on your matesprit. You know that it is half your fault, okay, all your fault for overreacting, but he knows it upsets you greatly. _He should have known better_, you argue with yourself. You feel his muscular arms around you as he reminds you of your hair's scent.

"I can't place my finger on it," he begins. You know how this goes. He'll tell you of his encounter of Fankal on his island, his kismesis's matesprit. "But your hair always reminds me of Fankal's hive on his island. I don't know, but it smells, um, intoxicating." You turn your head just enough to get a kiss on the cheek before your self declared leader walks into the lounge area.

"Jeez. I walk away from you two and hear fighting, just to come in and see you two kissing!" She shouts. You roll your eyes. "BUNANH! DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

"Whatever, Annie. It was nothing. Just a little peck!" You shout back. You see Blaunt walk by. He waves and you motion for you to come in. He sees Annie and pulls her out of the room.

"Blau! What the heck! NO! LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF BUNANH!" She screams and kicks as she sees the last of you and your matesprit.

"So, Oni, where were we?" you ask as he leans for another kiss. When your lips lock, you push against his lips and you share this moment for a while before his moirail, followed by yours, burst into the room. You unwillingly pull away to address your moirail.

"BUN! I have looked for you everywhere," she says as she tackles you out of your chair. You laugh as she starts messing with your hair. You always found it cute when she played with your hair.

"Em, get off of me. And stop playing with my hair," you say. She is reluctant to get off and stop playing with your hair, but does. You sit up and see Oni talking with Nar about some mechanical problem and how bad Nar messed up everything. You smile as Oni consults his moirail.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Em says. You look at her and blush a bit. "You were making fantasy love to Oniqus, weren't you?"

You defend yourself, but fail, "No, I'm... just happy about... Nar's mechanical problem."

"WHAT?" Oni and Nar shout at you. Nar pulls a fist and almost punches the lights out of you, if his moirail and your matesprit didn't stop him.

"I guess, we're gonna go then," Oni says and drags Nar out. You're just glad Nar tends to be more cooperating than Annie is. Although, Oni can't be an official auspistice, but sure acts like one.

"You didn't hear again, did you, Bun?" Em asks you. You scratch your face a bit as you shrug. "This is the last time I explain this. Or else I'm going to Oniqus."

"Is is a quadrant problem?" You ask, already knowing it is. Why else would she go to Oni, a self-proclaimed shipping expert?

"Actually, yes and no."

"Oh? Continue."

She starts her story with a background, "So, you know how Waisom and Higdia are moirails?" You nod, remembering all the times Waisom has pacified the other self-proclaimed shipper when she lost ships. "Okay. So, one time, Waisom comes up to me and is all like 'Oh, Lem. Help me calm down Hid. She went off the deep end'. You know me, I decided to see which ships had sunk and it was our ship."

"But we've been moirail since forever. This isn't cool. She can't do that! We are perfect for each other! That's like saying me and Oni don't belong together! I'm hunting her down. Don't try to stop me," you say, climbing to your feet. You curse yourself for super poofy pants as you trip and fall to the ground. You rub your forehead a bit as you sit back up.

You curl yourself into a ball as Em hushes you, messing your hair up some more. You sigh as you give up, give up trying to be anything but yourself. You can't, don't want to back to the life before everyone else. Before you meet Oniqus, you only knew Em. You had hidden away from everyone, even her for a while. But she was persistent, Em would come and visit your hideaway, your personal sanctuary. It was the only place where you felt safe. One day, she beat you to the little hole in the wall you discovered when you were only two sweeps old. She talked to you for a while. You were taken aback at her openness. You expect her to hate you for having a lower blood class, but instead you got an everlasting moirail. She told you stories, if you were down or need a good laugh. She always knew what to do in any situation. Em had always been there for you ever since she saw that same little hole in the wall.


	5. Guilty Party Is Heir

...

Em had always been there for you ever since she saw that same little hole in the wall. You hug your knees as she hugs you. She tells you that everything happens for a reason and that she loves you, as a moirail obviously. You tell her you're going to revert back to your old self.

"But Bun, you can't," she remarks.

"And why not?"

"Then there would be no us, or anyone for that matter. You would just ignore everyone. And... and be a frighten little troll. You would leave everyone." You would leave everyone. You know you would. You can't possibly fathom all the pain you would put everyone through. Not to Em. And especially not to Oni.

You hear Oni comment about someone and decide to eavesdrop. "I love him and all, but he is such a prick sometimes."

Nar laughs and adds, "Isn't that the point?"

You feel a bit shell-shocked. Nar thinks that you're a prick, as does Oni. Instead of crying a bit to your moirail, you leave her in awe at your sudden abscond. You push past Oni and Nar in the hall as you run off to your respiteblock. You end up in the right respiteblock this time. You don't make it all the way and you collapse on the floor, which is in no way healthy.

* * *

**(In 'our' universe)**  
**(Joan's POV)**  
**(earlier)**

I sat down at my desk and began my computer's start-up program. It took all of three minutes, due to my fast computer. I waited patiently for my copy of the game as Kala messaged me, telling me it would be there soon. I waited for another answer or question from her, but received another person's message.

"-darkCleric [DC] began trolling juggledScholar [JS] at 16:18-

DC: Did you get it?  
JS: get wh4t  
DC: You are not in the game?  
DC: WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE GAME!  
JS: wh4t 4re y0u t4lk1ng 4b0ut  
DC: JEEZ  
DC: ARE YOU STUPID  
DC: YOU SHOULD BE ALREADY!  
DC: oops  
DC: my bad  
DC: I apologize in advance for any other odd outbursts.  
DC: I haven't been very well.  
DC: BEING SLEEP DEPRIVED  
DC: DOESNT HELP ANY SITUATION!  
JS: 0k4y :/

-juggledScholar [JS] blocked darkCleric [DC]-"

I closed my computer and leaned my head back. _Who the freak was that?_ I thought. _And why were they persistent like that? They sure were off their rockers._ I rubbed my temples a bit at the mound of homework I needed to finish by Monday. I picked up the top assignment and started on it. I finished right as Nick messaged me to get ready.

"JS: f0r wh4t  
OL: just the biggest thing ever  
JS: ye4h  
OL: oh yeah  
OL: this is gonna blow your mind  
OL: it blew mine  
JS: h0w s0  
OL: kala is buildin on to my house  
OL: its huge now  
OL: like from here to the moon and back huge  
JS: 0k4y  
JS: y0u d0 th4t  
OL: hey im just bein honest  
JS: 1 d0ubt 1ts t0 the m00n  
OL: no dude  
OL: you got it wrong  
OL: MY HOUSE ISNT ON EARTH  
JS: wh4t  
OL: my house is like hoverin in the middle of space  
JS: 0f c0urse  
JS: h0w s1lly 0f me  
OL: someone is pissed  
JS: :/  
OL: . . .  
OL: okay it finished sendin  
OL: you should get it now"

I paused long enough to check my email. It was in fact in there. I clicked the download and waited for something. A symbol I didn't recognize popped up. As the game downloaded, the symbol moved and shifted. Its shape seemed in a constant circle. An unbroken chain of an infinite loop. I got up to get a drink. I took my time, since the stupid thing didn't want to download. I walked back slowly until I heard a crash and my laptop beep.

"OL: dude  
OL: dude bro  
OL: im soooooooo sorry  
OL: bro you there"

I wasn't there at the time. I was staring at the giant hole that Nick had just made, cussing him out. "Why you would you put a giant hole in MY HOUSE!" I managed to calm down long enough to see what he wanted.

"OL: i said i was sorry  
OL: stop cussin me out  
OL: i'll fix it wehn you get grist  
OL: *when  
OL: joan  
OL: for ugh saklwetmsdnxcz,jhkm,xdfjomsxuim, g  
OL: :/  
OL: that didnt happenJS: 0f c0urse 1 d1dnt  
JS: l1ke y0u m4k1ng 4 huge h0le 1n my H0USE!  
JS: :(  
JS: be 4sh4med  
JS: 4nd very 4fraid  
OL: . . .  
OL: thats a threat right  
JS: 0f c0urse 1t 1s  
OL: just checkin  
OL: didnt wanna mistkae it  
OL: *mistake  
OL: for the chickens sake  
JS: wh4t  
OL: its a greyson joke  
JS: wh4ts th4t  
OL: my last name  
JS: 0_0  
JS: . . .  
JS: 0h  
OL: stop sittin there like an idiot  
OL: and get samm into the game  
JS: h0w  
OL: oh my goat  
JS: . . .  
OL: another greyson classic  
OL: anyway just send him the email i sent you from kala"

I emailed the link as a black thing jumped into my room.

"JS: n1ck  
JS: help!" I swung the nearest thing at it.

* * *

**(back to the other universe... AGAIN)**

You are the Heir of Mind. You scan your surroundings, hoping to find another Heir or maybe a Knight or a Mage. Anyone would do really. You just need to talk to someone about your problem. You see no one. Of course you see no one. This is your respiteblock. No one enters your inner sanctum. Unless it is that idiotic Coster. He will come into any block he feels like, just because he says he has "it good with Annie". You cannot hold in your anger. You punch the nearest wall. This is exactly why you need your moirail right now. He tends to be the more violent of the two of you, but he does calm you down when he isn't in a violent rage himself.

You look up when Coster managed to come in again. "What do you want now, Coster?"

"I just wanted to say, hey, Met..."

You cut him off, "Call me by my title."

"Okay. Mr. Heir of Mind, sir." You hate it when he sasses you like that. You threaten to punch another wall.

You need your moirail now, "Get Wineah. Please."

"Please? You never say please."

"Why must you be difficult? Why can you not leave and bring him here?"

"Probably 'cause he needs you now more than you need him."

"Another one? Is this the ninth or tenth?"

"You can ask him after you calm him down."

"Has he?" You really hope...

"Only Iwikia."

"Let's go. Now!" You drag him out and you hope he won't... You hear a piercing scream. You freeze for a moment before you run faster. You don't want it to be... "BLAUNT!"


End file.
